


the Most Popular Teen Wolves in School

by Oriphiel



Category: Most Popular Girls, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Most Popular Girls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has woken up on the floor of Beacon Park High School, and EVERYTHING seems to... well what the hell is even going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Most Popular Teen Wolves in School

As Derek opened his eyes he felt the cold, dirty floor against his cheek. He felt like he had just been dropped from a ten-stories building, but fortunately, that wasn't the case. The floor he lay on was the typical vinyl flooring that one would associate with a high school, but that's insane Derek wasn't... He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. He actually _was_ in a high school. But not Beacon Hills. It was a different one; one he had never seen before. And then he noticed the other difference; his body. His whole body felt different. Lighter, most of all, but also more... fragile. He looked at his hands, his arms, his legs; everything he could - and then ran towards what would be a bathroom. He crashed through the door and immediately walked up to the mirror, studying his new teen-body. He had returned to his teens? But how the hell did that happen?

"Who, the fuck, are you?" a guy said beside him. Derek only now noticed that there were two other people in the bathroom. It was Jackson and... Danny? Was that his name?

"Jackson?" Derek asked. The whole situation seemed to become weirder and weirder.

"I asked you first." Jackson said. Both him and Danny were looking at Derek like they had no idea who they were talking to, so it was obviously not just Jackson being sassy when he asked.

"I asked you second!" it flew out of Derek's mouth. He had no intention of saying that, but he did anyways. Derek and Jackson kept up with the staring contest until Danny broke it off with a sigh.

"He is Jackson Whittemore, uh duh? Head Cheerleader, Homecoming King, Part-time model!" Danny said. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , of this seemed to make things less weird.

"Oh..." was the only thing Derek's mind could muster to produce.

"Who. The fuck. Are you?" Jackson repeated, obviously getting pissed at Derek for some reason.

"I'm Derek... Derek hale? Remember?"

"Who the fuck let you in here?" Jackson snapped at Derek, grimacing in a way that was ridiculously bitchy.

"uhhh... Hey, is Scott here? Because I kinda-"

"Scott? Scott who?"

"... Scott McCall...?"

"Scott McCall isn't even in charge of the door..." Danny said, obviously not getting the attention of either of the other guys. Jackson paused for a second, and then stroke a pose that was overly flamboyant, but it still kind of worked sassily, because, well, it _was_  Jackson.

"So, _Derek_... let me tell you how things work here at Beacon Park."

"Well, you don't really have to, I mean I have to go now so-"

"Scott McCall is in charge of the /snacks/, why is he letting people inside of the _door_?" Danny said, once again only to himself, right before Jackson continued.

"This is _my_  bathroom; this is _my_  school; and this is _me_  telling _you_  that _you_  need to learn your _place_."

"Okay I get it; you're in charge..."

"Oh really?!"

"Uhh"

"Alan Deaton is in charge of the door - what the fuck is he doing, letting Scott McCall let people in?!" Danny said before walking towards the door; outraged at this trivial question, all while Jackson continued his interrogation.

"You're not from around here, are you Derek?"

"Well I live in Beacon Hills, so..."

"Where the fuck is that?"

"... here, I guess? Or maybe not? Did you say Beacon _Park_?"

"Well, let me just tell you how things work around here in Beacon Park."

"I really don't care about how things work here in Beacon Park!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Now where the hell is Boyd and Erica?!"

Danny comes back again, still all caught up in trivial matters. "Is Alan Deaton sick? Does he have mono? I feel like his dad might have... died."

"What the fuck do you need Boyd and Erica for?" Jackson continues. Derek Hale cannot contain is anger anymore and retaliates.

"We have Algebra II together!" which isn't even near what he was going to say.

"Those're my fucking _bitches_ , slut!"

"Oh yeah? That's not what Allison Argent said!"

"Well Allison Argent's a fucking liar!"

"I don't even know Allison! I just woke up here and everything is fucking messed up!"

Jackson sighed and looked into the mirror. "Okay, Derek, just... What the fuck do you want?"

"... I want, to go home." Derek said, with a sour, and also slightly childish, facial expression. "Right here; Right now."

"Fine, but know this: I do not like you."

"I feel indifferent towards you - but can you actually get me home?"

"... I'll be watching you."

"Right, well, since you can't help me, I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Danny finally exclaims - however both Jackson and Derek seems to have forgotten all about him already. "Ms. Morrell's dad is sick! Alan Deaton's dad is a _Senator_! uh duh Danny!"

And then Derek Hale left the boys' bathroom in search for Boyd and Erica.


End file.
